


A Little Dream

by Nature_Nymph



Category: Berserk
Genre: Drabble, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: Only in dreams could he imagine her happy. A drabble depicting a what-if scenario.





	

The woman was lying in a bed, dressed in a simple gown that hung low on her shoulders, hair grown barely to her shoulders as it was gathered in a ponytail. At first glance, Guts never realized that it was Casca, but other familiar features made it clear that it was her. She was accompanied by a boy no older than three at her side, clinging to her lap as he tried to peak over the bundled cloth that was cradled at her breast.

"I want to hold the baby!" the little boy whined as he pulled at his mother's gown, threatening to expose more of her cleavage.

"You can't right now," Casca said in a voice that was familiar to Guts, firm yet loving. "She's too little for you to hold." The little boy, having a crown of wispy black hair and a palor neither dark nor light, pouted his lips, knowing that his mother wouldn't relent. Regardless of her decision, she pulled the boy close so that he could see his newborn sibling, cuddling both of her children in a warm embrace.

When the baby was done nursing, Casca gently turned the babe toward her older brother, revealing the reddened face and tousled hair of a newborn to Guts as well. She smiled warmly at her daughter, at the children that she never even dreamed would be a reality in her life.

"Doesn't she look so much like you?" 

Guts wasn't sure if Casca was talking to their son or to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this had no particular purpose, and I wrote this awhile ago and decided to just publish it. I was actually going to make a string of related dream-drabbles from Guts' point of view; maybe I'll add more chapters later.


End file.
